Enemies, to freinds, to lovers
by GoGreen43
Summary: Travis and Katie bulid strong feelings for eachother before they go to war... what happens when one is hurt? During Last Olympian. ONE SHOT


**I absolutely love Tratie as a couple (Travis & Katie) so I really have been wanting to do this for a long time. I hope you fall in love with this couple as I have. They defiantly are made for each other. This takes place during the last Olympian.**

**~GoGreen52 **

**Enemies to friends to lovers**

TRAVIS POV

I was looking around and saw that Katie was fighting a drancnea. I was too busy fighting my own battle against a Hydra with Connor to notice that she was losing.

Connor was fighting with a knife, his sword was eaten by a stupid mutt called a hellhound. I was fighting with a sword that Katie helped me make… we were friendly to each other that day. It was one of the last days that we had before we were off to New York City.

_Flashback_

_I heard a knock on the door. I went to get it, but I realized that I was only in my boxers, and turned around to look for pants. They knocked again. "Patients!" I yelled, forgetting about my siblings._

"_Shut up Travis!" a sleepy voice of my brother, Connor said._

"_JUST HURRY UP!" someone yelled from outside. I found pants but I'm not even sure if they were mine and ran to get the door._

"_WHAT?" I yelled, and immediately regretted it because I was looking at a hurt Katie. She shrunk five sizes under me._

"_I-I guess I could g-go." She said softly and turned around to go. She hesitated a little, and left. I turned around and saw a sorrowful face of Connor. _

"_Dude, you like her. A lot. Go get her, and spend time with her. This may be your last time together…" Connor said._

_I nodded and pulled on my clothes on and left to look for Katie. I walked to the canoe lake and saw Katie sitting down, watching the water, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. My heart just fell apart._

"_Hey." I said in her direction. She turned to look at me. Her caramel eyes were red and her dark hair was a little snarly. But she still looked beautiful. _

"_What do you want?" she spat at me. I healed my arms up in a surrendering way. _

"_Sorry for yelling at you. I thought that you were this one Apollo guy that was stalking my little sister, Malorie."_

_She sighed and patted the spot next to her. I walked and sat down, ready to take in what she had to say. "Travis? Do you ever think that someone is out there for you, made for you, and yet they may even be your enemies?" _

_I gave her a confused look. Where was she going with this? "No… why?" she had an emotion flash across her face, too fast for me to identify it._

"_Oh, nothing." She looked at me straitening her brown hair with her fingers, "Just forget about it. How about we spend our last days together, as friends?" _

_I looked at her and smiled. "I was so hoping you would suggest that so I didn't have to look like a loser and do that."_

_She smiled that maschivios smile I liked so much. "Travis Stoll, are you calling me a loser?" she asked, pretending to look shocked. _

"_Yes, I think I am." Then I ran off, knowing that she would chase me, being Katie. I ran to the armory and Katie followed._

"_What are we doing here?" Katie asked, picking up a sword that was way too heavy for someone with a petite body, like her. _

"_I need a sword, and you need to help me. I mean, we are friends right?" I asked giving her a fake confused look, like I didn't know what she meant._

"_Okay, fine. I think you need a lighter sword, so you can still move as fast as you do." I nodded. My speed is one of my offensive moves. _

"_I agree." I pulled out a sword that fit me just right. I looked to the side, and noticed that the Sword had a name. Bullet. That's what it said. Bullet. Bullets are fast right? So maybe this sword was made to swing fast. _

"_Travis, you found your sword." Katie said with awe. I remember now… Katie doesn't use a sword. Instead, she depends on her powers. _

_I looked at her straight in the eye, "Yes, I think I just did." _

_End flashback _

That was two days ago. Katie and I spent the rest of the day together, dueling, gardening, and even pick pocketing that son of Apollo.

The hydra was closing in on me, so I took out me sword and cut the chest open. Dust flew all over, and it made me caught. Now, I can focus on Katie. I noticed Katie fighting the Dracaena with her back to some enemy fighters.

I saw one point their bow at her heart and my eyes went wide. "KATIE LOOK OUT!" I hollered, which, by the way, is way louder than just yelling.

She looked at me and met my eyes. She flinched a little bit and a second later the arrow pierced through the small of her back. And she screamed. Now, that was the scream that ripped my heart to pieced and stomped on them. I ran to the enemy fighter, and killed him ruthlessly. That's what you get for hurting Katie. And you could say that I took care of the Dracaena.

I knelt down next to her. Blood was seeping through her shirt. I yelled for Apollo healers to help.

"Katie, stay awake." I said softly stroking her cheek. She shudder but not with a bad memory and good experience.

"T-Travis d-don't even t-try." She stuttered. Her eyes looked like they were struggling to keep locked on mine.

"Just stay with me Katie!" I yelled, pulling her head to my chest. "

I stroked her hair and she sighed. Her eyelids started to close. "Oh no you don't! If you leave this earth, I won't be far behind you!"

She lifted her arm and I could tell it was painful. "Shh. When I die, which doesn't look far away, you will get a girlfriend, and live happily ever after, without the burden of me."

I started to cry and my tears landed on her face. " You are no burden."

She took a deep breath, and I could tell it would be one of the last. "I-I l-love y-you Travis. D-Don't forget that." She sighed and her eyes closed. Her breathing stopped.

I laid her down and started doing CPR on her. Finally the healers came and started working on her. They took her to a hotel to perform surgery to get the arrow out.

I was a wreck. I didn't know is Katie was okay or not. I fought messy, I fought how I wasn't taught to. Connor noticed my carelessness and made me go to that hotel, the same one that Katie was in.

I went to the hallway outside the room that Katie was having surgery in. I sat in the chairs and waited… and waited… and waited.

A few Apollo healers came out, but not all. "How is she?" I demanded.

One spoke up. "She's stable and there is a 99.9 percent chance that she will make it." He said.

"Why not 100%?" I asked getting worried.

"What happens if the hotel blows up from a freak accident… but I guess I will say if that doesn't happen, she will survive. You helped her by sending air to her lungs."

I was happy I had something to do with her survival. " Thanks guys." I said.

"No problaimo." He said then left. I walked into her room, and saw her at peace. She looked beautiful, even with her vitals hooked up to machines. Yep. Still beautiful.

"Travis?" I heard a small voice ask.

"Katie?"

"Yep. Thanks you're really my knight in shining armor." I smiled at what she said.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked quickly, before I lost my cool.

"Huh?" she looked confused. She didn't like me.

"Sorry… I get it… I guess I better go now." I turned around to leave.

"Travis don't go! I need you!" She yelled, sounding strained.

I turned to look at her and she had tears in her eyes. I immediately ran to her bedside and held her delicate head in my hands, wiping her tears with my thumbs. "Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry."

She looked up at me with those amazing eyes of hers. "You think I am beautiful?" she asked, sounding like a lost child.

"I think you are too beautiful. One day you'll be the death of me."

"Oh, you just stole that from Twilight!" she exclaimed, sounding lost. I laughed. She yawned.

"Hey, get some sleep, I'll be there when you wake up." I said tucking her covers over her.

"Okay, and Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go out with you."


End file.
